


black & white

by bokuakakuroken



Series: jerseys & lingerie [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Akaashi Keiji, Dom Akaashi Keiji, Dom/sub, Face-Sitting, Hand Jobs, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Lingerie, M/M, Masturbation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Paddling, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink, Riding, Rimming, Safeword Use, Sex Toys, Slapping, Sub Bokuto Koutarou, light begging, light biting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:02:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24905017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bokuakakuroken/pseuds/bokuakakuroken
Summary: Kenma had given him the idea of wearing Koutarou’s jersey with lingerie, Kenma wanting to do the same with Tetsurou. They went lingerie shopping a few days prior and Keiji had to hide his bag from Koutarou to surprise him when he arrived home.-Kenma and Keiji went lingerie shopping to surprise their husbands.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: jerseys & lingerie [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1789261
Comments: 3
Kudos: 243





	black & white

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! It's [keijiwrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/keijiwrites/works) and this is the collab page I have with [kurokenstxn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurokenstxn/works)
> 
> This is the second part of the "jerseys and lingerie" series! It can be read as a stand alone but I suggest reading the first part for a little more context! :)

Keiji was waiting for Koutarou to arrive home from an away game. He was supposed to be arriving in a few minutes, having texted Keiji he was already on his way. He hummed as he tested the restraints he would be using on Koutarou once he arrived, happy with the way it was tight enough that Koutarou wouldn’t be able to accidentally untie himself. Keiji learned that the hard way. 

He was dressed in black lace stockings, black thong and one of Koutarou’s extra Black Jackal jerseys, hiding the bralette he knew would drive Koutarou insane. The jersey went past his hips, barely covering anything. He knew it would have the effect he wanted.

Kenma had given him the idea of wearing Koutarou’s jersey with lingerie, Kenma wanting to do the same with Tetsurou. They went lingerie shopping a few days prior and Keiji had to hide his bag from Koutarou to surprise him when he arrived home. 

He heard the front door unlock, and he made his way out. Koutarou was taking his shoes off when he spotted Keiji. He leaned against the wall, arms crossed as he watched Koutarou. 

“I’m home.” 

“Welcome back.” Keiji wrapped his arms around Koutarou’s middle as he approached, Koutarou cupping his cheeks. They kissed languidly, cherishing the moment for a few minutes. 

“This is a better greeting than I expected.” Koutarou hummed, running his hands over Keiji’s ass and giving a quick squeeze.

Keiji chuckled, running the tips of his fingers over Koutarou’s jaw. “Congratulations are in order.” He trailed his fingers lower, teasing the band of Koutarou’s sweatpants. He watched as Koutarou’s stomach spasmed under his tight shirt. He took Koutarou’s hand in his own and guided him to the bedroom where Koutarou promptly dropped his bag. “Undress, please.” Keiji said it as a plea, but they both knew it was a command. 

Koutarou did as told and lied in bed.

“Arms up.” Keiji started to tie Koutarou’s wrists to the restraints, already feeling how excited Koutarou was. He wasn’t going to indulge Koutarou so easily. He took his time in making sure the restraints were secure and went over the safe words. He purposely had his crotch close to Koutarou’s face, watching to see if Koutarou would do anything he wasn’t supposed to. Keiji smirked. Koutarou knew if he went out of line, it meant he would get punished. 

Keiji straddled Koutarou’s hips and leaned down to kiss him. He broke the kiss to reach into the nightstand drawer to grab the lube and their vibrating dildo before setting it beside his husband. Keiji took the jersey off and dropped it on the floor, feeling Koutarou’s breath hitch under his hips. He felt more than heard Koutarou’s moans, his chest rumbling under Keiji’s hand as he sneaked one under Koutarou’s shirt feeling his muscles. He bit his bottom lip to keep a smile from forming before removing his hand and spreading a generous amount of lube on his fingers. He watched as Koutarou watched him with hooded eyes, reaching behind himself and slowly entering a finger after moving the string of the thong aside. Keiji purposely moaned louder than usual, head bowed and his sight on Koutarou’s face. He hid his smirk when he noticed Koutarou getting impatient, hands trying to grip something. 

Keiji took his time opening himself, or that was what it looked like. He hadn’t opened himself up completely, opting to straddle Koutarou’s face with the order of “Fuck my ass with your tongue, Koutarou.”

Koutarou’s eyes glinted with anticipation as he stuck out his tongue, waiting. Keiji wasn’t wasting time riding Koutarou’s face and gripping his hair, gray and black locks between his fingers. Keiji was breathing heavily as he rocked his hips over Koutarou’s face, barely giving the man time to breathe. They were both moaning, Koutarou’s tongue working wonders against Keiji’s hole.

Keiji raised his hips and watched Koutarou’s eyes come into focus. 

“Are you okay? What color?” He stroked Koutarou’s cheek lovingly.

“Green.” Koutarou answered without hesitation, leaning into Keiji’s touch.

Keiji hummed, pressing a quick kiss to Koutarou’s forehead before he made himself comfortable between Koutarou’s thighs. He leaned forward, taking Koutarou’s cock in his hand and stroking it slowly. The quiet moans escaping Koutarou’s lips were like music to Keiji’s ears. Discreetly, Keiji lubed his fingers as he took the head of Koutarou’s cock into his mouth, watching Koutarou throw his head back in pleasure. Once he was satisfied, he slipped two fingers between Koutarou’s asscheeks and felt Koutarou moan in pleasure. Keiji teased his hole, thighs and stomach spasming. 

“Keiji, please.” Koutarou’s voice was barely audible as he looked down at Keiji.

Keiji pulled off Koutarou’s dick, eyes on his husband’s face. “Please, what, Koutarou?”

Koutarou whined, arms straining against the restraints. “Anything, just,  _ please. _ ”

Keiji hummed and slowly slipped a finger inside Koutarou, mouth back on his cock. After having two fingers inside Koutarou, Keiji pulled out. 

“Open me up.” He ordered, loosening Koutarou’s right arm from the restraint. “Touch anything else and you’ll be punished. Understood?” He gave the warning as he slathered lube on Koutarou’s fingers, watching as Koutarou nodded.

Keiji moved to straddle Koutarou’s chest, ass to Koutarou’s face. He hummed in pleasure as Koutarou slid in two fingers easily. Keiji rocked against Koutarou’s fingers, the burn was turning to pleasure quickly as Koutarou curled his fingers and hit Keiji’s prostate. “Shit, Kou. Just like that.”

Keiji took Koutarou’s cock in his mouth for a third time and took his time opening Koutarou, longer than what was necessary. He wanted to take his time delaying Koutarou’s orgasm. Once he deemed Koutarou stretched enough, he lubed the vibrator, turned it on the lowest setting and slid it in.

A quiet  _ fuck _ reached Keiji’s ears, making him snort. The moment Keiji froze was when he felt Koutarou’s hand on his thigh, stroking the stocking. 

“Koutarou.” His voice was even as he spoke. “What did I tell you about touching?” 

Koutarou tried to splutter out an apology, taking his hand away as if it had burned him. “I’m sorry, Keiji. You just look so hot and I-“ 

Keiji raised a hand, effectively shutting Koutarou up. “What did I tell you?”

Koutarou looked away meekly. “That I would get punished.”

Without a word, Keiji stood. He tied Koutarou’s free hand and went to the closet, taking their box with toys out. He took out the paddle and went back to the bed, kneeling between Koutarou’s spread legs. 

“Legs up.” 

Koutarou did as ordered, gasping as the vibrator shifted. 

“Ten on each side. Lose count and we start over, understood?” Koutarou nodded. “Use your words, Koutarou.”

“Understood.” Koutarou’s voice was strained and it made Keiji smirk. “K-Keiji?”

“Yes?” 

Koutarou shifted his hips, hissing. “C-Can you wear… the jersey?” He looked away, cheeks flushed. 

Keiji hummed. “Only if you beg enough.”

A string of begs and pleads escaped Koutarou’s mouth like a dam had been opened. Keiji watched, stroking the edge of the paddle along Koutarou’s thighs. He enjoyed having him at his mercy, watching Koutarou plead and beg. 

A loud smack silenced Koutarou, the paddle landing heavily on his thigh. He let out a strained ‘one,’ Keiji giving his other thigh the same treatment. Koutarou counted to twenty, Keiji praising him and massaging his sore thighs.

“I think you’ve earned it.” Keiji reached for Koutarou’s discarded jersey, slipping it on. 

“Fuck, Keiji.” Koutarou whined. “You look so hot like that.” 

Keiji hummed, crawling over Koutarou to kiss him. “Color.”

“Green. Keiji, please. I’m-“ His words were cut off by a choked moan, Keiji rubbing the cleft of his ass against Koutarou’s dick. 

Keiji ran his finger tips over Koutarou’s jaw and neck, watching goosebumps rise on his skin. He left a trail of kisses and the occasional bite along his neck and chest, soothing the red marks with his tongue. He stood to discard the thong, straddling Koutarou’s hips again. He reached for the lube, pouring a generous amount to slather on Koutarou’s cock. Keiji let out a breathless moan as he slowly sunk down on it, nails digging in Koutarou’s chest. 

“K-Keiji. Please.” 

Keiji took a deep breath, his hole burning at the stretch. “Words, Koutarou.”

Koutarou whined, hips stuttering. “Let me touch you, please.”

Keiji took notice of how hard he was pulling against the restraints, knuckles white. “No.” 

Koutarou couldn't protest, Keiji rolling his hips just as he opened his mouth. Keiji took pride in Koutarou’s look of utter bliss, eyes rolling to the back of his head and chest heaving. Keiji raised his hips and slammed them down in a swift movement that had them choking on their moans. 

“ _ Fuck _ , Keiji.”

Keiji hummed, keeping up with the relentless pace. Sweat glistened against his forehead, pants escaping his lips. The jersey was starting to get stuffy, but Koutarou’s eyes wouldn’t stop roaming so he kept it on. 

“You’re doing so good, Kou. So good for me.”

Koutarou whined at the praise, hips jutting to meet with Keiji’s. Keiji groaned, reaching back to smack Koutarou’s thigh. “Try that one more time and you won’t come.” 

Koutarou was quick to apologize, begging Keiji to let him come. Keiji reached behind himself, hand dipping between Koutarou’s asscheeks to toy with the vibrator. Koutarou’s whine of protest had Keiji biting back a smile. He lowered the speed setting and steadied himself with his hands against Koutarou’s chest. With a sharp breath, Keiji continued with the relentless pace. Koutarou was a rambling mess, saying how good Keiji was making him feel, how good he looked bouncing on his dick. 

“Shut up or I’ll gag you.” 

Koutarou shut up except for the sounds of pleasure he was making at the back of his throat. 

“I’m close.” The muscles on Koutarou’s stomach hardened as if he were holding himself back. 

“Come for me, Kou.” Keiji moaned, thighs burning from the exertion. 

Koutarou let out a long whine as he came, Keiji frantically stroking himself as he rode out Koutarou’s orgasm. Keiji came with a shout of Koutarou’s name, resting his forehead against the other’s who whispered sweet nothings. Down from his high, Keiji fell next to Koutarou. He took out the vibrator and turned it off before setting it aside and untying Koutarou. Keiji massaged and kissed his wrists. 

“Bath?” He mumbled against one of Koutarou’s wrists and making eye contact with golden eyes who were looking at him lovingly. 

Koutarou wrapped his arms around Keiji with a hum. “Later.”

“You’re full of cum. We’re showering and bathing now.” He pressed a kiss to his lover’s forehead and went to prepare the bath, ready for a night of relaxation.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Kudos and comments are always appreciated!!!


End file.
